


cold rain and shadow

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Series: AEW Halloween Week 2020 [6]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: AEW Halloween Week 2020, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Innocent Orange, M/M, Moonshiner criminal Chuck, Olde Wrestling AU, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: he has a secret that he's hiding from his new roommate.day seven of aew halloween week 2020
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Series: AEW Halloween Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985674
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: AEW Halloween Week 2020





	cold rain and shadow

**Author's Note:**

> so, if you haven't seen olde wrestling, you might be confused. basically, it's set in prohibition era and chuck was a moonshiner in it. orange was there too but they never interacted and they weren't there at the same time, but he sold orange juice and accidentally got drunk. it's a ton of fun if you can manage to catch it.
> 
> anyway, i've capitalized and made an au about it. it's actually something i've been sorta working on for awhile. so here's a sort of snippet into an existing au.
> 
> enjoy!

The cold October rain lashed against the windows, driving everyone inside and cancelling all sorts of festivities for Halloween.

Not that Chuck really minded much at all, he wasn’t exactly one to get invited to parties considering that he didn’t really know anyone besides his roommate. Said roommate, Orange, had been a little disappointed by the cancellation of the parade, but he seemed content to wrap himself up in the comforter in the bed they shared.

He knew that sounded a little, well, _queer_. But he hadn’t intended to stay for long enough to consider Orange his roommate, he just figured that it was going to be for a week or so while he found a place to call his own. It turned out that blowing into town to avoid the law without looking ahead made it hard to find steady work, and doing odd jobs and doing fights wasn’t exactly the quickest way to make enough money for a place of his own.

So, he stayed with Orange. It was alright by him anyway, he didn’t even seem to mind that they had to share a bed. Chuck would’ve been content to sleep on the floor, he’d done worse for himself in jail or on a chain gang, sleeping on concrete or staring up at thousands of stars and mosquitos.

Sharing a bed with a fellow really wasn’t the end of the world. He was a little blond fellow and Chuck could probably call him pretty, like...girl pretty, if he was really pressed. But no one pressed him on it, so he wasn’t about to confess to having such thoughts. They both stayed on the right sides of the bed anyway, so his thoughts didn’t really matter.

Really, everything was fine. Orange was listening to his radio show and Chuck was trying to read the paper by the light of the lantern on the bedside table, and everything was _fine_. The narrator’s low, smooth voice filled the air of their apartment and Chuck couldn’t really read the words on the page, half paying attention to the show and trying to read at the same time.

It was comfortable in ways Chuck hadn’t been in a long time, since before his life as a moonshiner, before he did time, worked himself to the bone on chain gangs after his so-called-pals had left him high and dry.

Orange jumping and gasping pulled him out of his thoughts, followed by a soft little yelp when thunder cracked outside, pulling the blankets tighter around himself. 

“Why do you listen to this if it scares you so bad, they’re probably airing some music or something else on another channel.” Chuck said, putting the paper down to get up to change the station to something a little less scary.

“No, I like it. Leave it, please.” He said, voice shaking just slightly.

Orange reached out, grabbing his arm to stop him from getting up anyway. Chuck sighed but let him pull him back down onto the bed. To his surprise, though, Orange kept on pulling and Chuck just kept on letting him do it until they lay together, face to face.

And they certainly never did this, Orange pushing himself against Chuck’s front, but he was shaking and it only felt natural to wrap his arms around his roommate. He was pretty scared after all, it would be impolite to shake off the fellow who was letting him live there for free. So, he let Orange pull him in, wrapping their bodies together under the blanket.

He pushed his face into Chuck’s neck, breath hot and uneven on his skin, and it was Chuck’s turn to shiver. His hand hesitated before landing on Orange’s slim hip, squeezing softly.

“Is this alright?” Chuck asked, voice soft.

And Orange nodded, so his hand travelled a little lower, a little further forward, splayed out over his thigh.

“This?”

Orange nodded again and he could feel his palms starting to sweat. He didn’t know what had possessed him to act like this, maybe he could blame the spirit of Halloween or some shit like that, but his hands moved forward again, thumbing at the buttons of his fly.

“How about this?” He asked.

“Yes.” Orange breathed.

So Chuck started to unbutton his trousers and Orange was working at the front of his fly too, and he had no clue what or why they were doing this, but he didn’t care. There was nothing in his head other than the sound of the narrator in Orange’s scary story and the way his little hands felt as they slipped into his trousers, palming at his hardening cock slowly. 

He hissed softly at the contact, it had been a long time since anyone had ever touched him, so he dipped his own hand into Orange’s trousers to pull him out, feeling bold all of a sudden. He curled his hand around his cock, jerking him off slowly, feeling a little too far out of his element.

Chuck’s never held a cock that wasn’t his own, but there he was, in a city far from where he was born, rain lashing against the windows of a place that he shared with a man he really hadn’t known for too long, and he was stroking said fellow’s cock. So there were a lot of new things going on in his life.

Orange pulled him out as well, face still buried in Chuck’s neck as they worked each other together. Chuck pulled Orange closer with his free hand, moving him until he could get a hand around both of them together. 

With his hands freed, Orange started to touch him all over. It had Chuck jumping and gasping, like he was the one scared. And...maybe he was scared, but it didn’t matter, not when it felt so good to have Orange against him like that. His hands trailed down his chest, over clothes that he was really starting to wish he had taken off, they felt too tight all of a sudden, itching his skin and making him wish he had taken Orange’s clothes off too so they could be pressed together, skin to skin. 

He wanted to feel Orange against him, wanted to hold him close, push him down onto the bed, spread his legs and…

Well, he didn’t really know. Or he wasn’t going to let himself know. But something he did know that he wanted him and that maybe he had wanted him from the first time he saw him, hawking orange juice on the street and immediately offering to let him move in with him.

Either way, he was close to orgasm and he knew that Orange was too, breathing puffing out against his skin, soft little sounds landing right against his ears as he worked them together faster and faster until Orange was letting out a louder sound, hips pushing up into his fist.

And, yeah, he really wished that they had gotten naked, Orange’s cum landing on his only nice shirt. That didn’t matter to him though, not when he had to chase his own orgasm as well. He got him back though, painting over Orange’s shirt with his own cum, groaning low and loud as he stroked himself through it.

He didn’t really know what to say after they finished, but Orange pulled his face back from his neck and smiled so big that he figured talking was overrated anyway, even with the nagging knot of guilt that was starting to form in his stomach.

There was so much that Orange didn’t know about him. So much about his past life that he hadn’t brought up, he had no clue that he was living with a wanted criminal and now he was offering his body to him as well.

“Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men?” The voice on the radio asked, and Chuck shivered despite himself.

Orange’s smile turned wry, pulling Chuck in closer and holding him.

“Told you it was good. Scary, but good.” He said and Chuck could only nod, forcing a smile onto his face.

“The Shadow knows.” The voice on the radio finished.

And Chuck could only think that he really hoped it wasn’t true.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it, and that you've enjoyed all of the fics from the event. mine as well as some of the pieces posted by other! it's been a lot of fun and i hope to run something similar in the future.
> 
> find me on tumblr, [ @or-ng-c-ss-dy](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
